Lilac Wine
by Jules Quaintrelle
Summary: Die Story die 'Lilac Wine; Redux' inspiriert hat. Von 2006. "Man kann nicht abweisen was einem bereits gehört." Jonathan Kent/Lana Lang Romanze


**Lilac Wine**

:by jules

 _I made wine from the lilac tree_

 _put my heart in it's recipe_

 _makes me see what I want to see,_

 _be what I want to be._

Lilac Wine, Jeff Buckley

* * *

Es ist leer im Haus.

Jonathan hat mehr Platz für sich, als er je benötigt hat.

Das Bett ist zu groß, die Kissen auf der anderen Seite sind unberührt. Der Stuhl gegenüber seinem ist leer, unvollständig. Es ist ein abgeknicktes Bild.

Aber er macht alles so wie sonst auch. Er steht morgens auf, füttert die Kühe, geht zurück zum Haus um in der all zu gelben Küche Kaffee zu kochen und seine Zeitung zu lesen. In den ersten Wochen macht er kein Frühstück, vielleicht weil es zu schmerzlich wäre eine Pfanne herauszuholen und darin Eier anzubraten oder Speck oder Pfannkuchen. Das würde das ganze zu real machen.

Aber irgendwann muss er die Pfannen ansehen, Töpfe heraus holen, zumindest so tun, als würde sein Leben weitergehen.

Martha hätte das so gewollt.

* * *

Er weiß das die Leute reden. Das haben sie immer getan. Das werden sie immer tun. Er kann damit Leben. Sie verstehen seine Trauer, seinen Schmerz, sagen sie. Aber sobald sie ihre Türen schließen haben sie ihn vergessen. Damit kann er leben. Insgeheim ist er froh darüber.

Die meisten wissen das Jonathan kein Mann ist, der es mag wenn man seine Grenzen überschreitet.

So tut er was er tun muss, arbeitet auf dem Hof, vergisst das es außerhalb seines Lands eine andere Welt gibt, die von ihm weiß, die über ihn spekuliert, die ihn bemitleidet.

Doch das wird vergehen und sie werden ihn den Einsiedler nennen und einen großen Bogen um ihn machen. Dieser Gedanke bringt ihn dazu ein bitteres Lachen auszustoßen, weil er anstatt sich seinen Vater vor sich sieht.

Er weiß, das es da manchmal keinen Unterschied gibt.

* * *

Als sie das erste Mal vor seiner Tür steht, ist er ein wenig zu abweisend. Aber Martha hat sie immer gemocht. Hat selbst noch Zeit mit ihr verbracht, nachdem Clark nach Metropolis gegangen ist, nachdem er ihnen Lois vorgestellt hat, nachdem sie erfahren hatte das sie krank ist. Also. Ja.

Er hat nicht damit gerechnet sie hier zu sehen. Er hat nicht damit gerechnet irgendwen hier zu sehen. Aber sie lächelt und fragt ob sie hinein kommen darf.

Er brummt eine Antwort die nein und ja sein könnte und sie nimmt sich die Freiheit oder Frechheit heraus es als ja auszulegen und tritt über die Schwelle. Sie weiß natürlich wo alles ist und so scheint es ihr nichts auszumachen das er ihr nichts anbietet, das seine sozialen Fähigkeiten mehr als nur ein wenig verkümmert sind.

Sie fragt: „Darf ich etwas trinken, Mr Kent?" und er nickt und setzt sich, beobachtet sie. Lana geht hinüber zum Schrank, holt sich ein Glas heraus, muss sich ein wenig auf die Zehenspitzen stellen, so wie Martha das immer getan hat. Etwas abwesend bemerkt er das ihr Pullover ein wenig hoch rutscht und ein Stück gebräunte Haut freilegt.

Sie geht hinüber zum Kühlschrank, scheint nicht erstaunt zu sein, das der Kühlschrank beinahe leer ist. Holt Wasser heraus, schüttet sich etwas ein.

Sie setzt sich. Setzt sich ihm gegenüber, auf _ihren_ Platz. Als sie beginnt zu reden und hört Jonathan seltsamerweise zu. Sie erzählt ihm von Marthas letztem Gespräch mit ihr und obwohl sie eine Menge ausspart, kann er sich vorstellen um was es noch ging. Weiß nun warum sie hier ist.

Ein Versprechen, ahja. Natürlich hat sie sich Sorgen um ihren dickköpfigen, sturen Mann gemacht. _Martha_ , denkt er, _liebste Martha_. Er möchte Lächeln, kann die Tränen hinter seinen Lidern spüren. Anstatt den beiden Gefühlen nachzugeben verzieht er nur den Mund ein wenig, als habe er Schmerzen.

Während dessen redet Lana weiter und irgendwie findet er sich eine halbe Stunde später mit ihr in ein Gespräch vertieft, über was er alles braucht und sie stellen eine Einkaufsliste auf. Ihr Versprechen ihm diese Dinge zu besorgen fühlt sich nicht gequält an. Zu spät bemerkt er das es bedeutet das sie wiederkommen wird.

Als sie geht hinterlässt sie ein Gefühl von Verwirrung und einen süßen Duft nach Lilien. Leicht, ganz leicht, wie ein Berührung gegen die Einsamkeit.

* * *

Er freut sich über ihre Besuche. Über ihr Lachen in seinem Haus, das in der Küche widerhallt und alles ein wenig kleiner zu machen scheint, so dass er aufatmen kann.

Sie bringt ihm keinen Kuchen mit.

Nein, sie backt ihn in seiner Küche. In _ihrer_ Küche. Zuerst weiß er nicht was er davon halten soll, aber nach und nach... Erwärmt er sich für ihren Anblick vor dem Ofen, am Herd, an der Spüle, auf dem Stuhl der ihm gegenüber steht.

Lana, mit einem apfelgrünen Kaffeepott in der Hand, wie sie mit ihm über etwas redet das in der Stadt geschehen ist, wie das Frühlingsfest dieses Jahr oder die Ökonomie-messe in Richfield, dass Mrs Hanks ihren Laden verkauft hat, weil ihr Ischias schlimmer geworden ist.

Neuerdings vergisst er sogar darauf zu warten wann Martha die Treppe hinab kommt.

* * *

Manchmal, wenn er sie ansieht, erinnert er sich an Nell und daran was sie hatten und fragt sich, was sie hätten haben können.

Die Frage bb er dann nicht ganz so allein wäre, brennt sich durch sein Innerstes und löst eine Welle von Schuldgefühlen aus. Er weiß dass dies kein gerechter, fairer Gedanke ist, aber er glaubt das Martha das verstanden hätte. Sie hat ihn schließlich immer verstanden. Manchmal sogar besser, als er sich selbst.

Dies sind die Tage, an denen sie Blumen vorbei bringt und sie in die Vase auf dem Wohnzimmertisch stellt.

„Tulpen?" fragt er und mustert die langen, gelbgrünen Stängel. Wie sie sich über den Rand der Vase beugen. Er sieht Lanas Hände, wie sie die Blumen arrangieren. Über die weichen, weißen Blätter schweben. Es sind erstaunlich zarte und schöne Hände.

„Tulpen sind schöne Blumen." erwidert sie mehr zu sich selbst als zu ihm. „Sie sind elegant, finden Sie nicht?"

Aber er antwortet nicht und versucht sich Nell vorzustellen wie sie das tut, in seinem Wohnzimmer, doch er scheitert, bleibt bei Lana hängen, die ein welkes Blatt entdeckt und dann einen Schritt zurück macht. Ihr Lächeln ist selbstvergessen.

* * *

Manchmal, wenn er sie ansieht, erinnert er sich an Martha, an die Art wie sie ihn von Zeit zu Zeit angelächelt hat, als wäre sie überrascht über etwas das er gerade gesagt oder getan hat.

Er möchte sie dann nicht ansehen. Dann sieht er stillschweigend fort, auf den Boden, gibt knappe Antworten, entzieht sich langsam aber stetig ihrer Anwesenheit, die so unglaublich fühlbar in seinem Haus ist.

Während er sich noch abwendet murmelt er etwas das sie wohl kaum verstehen wird und manchmal, wenn er dann ihren Blick trifft, sieht er, wie sie die Enttäuschung hinab kämpft, aber trotzdem versucht zu lächeln.

Auch das tut weh und erinnert ihn.

An diesen Tagen ist es besser wenn er sagt dass er etwas in der Stadt zu erledigen hat und sie bis in die Stadt mit nimmt. Er atmet jedes Mal auf wenn sie die Autotür zuschmeißt und fort geht ohne sich umzudrehen.

 _Ist besser so, Mädchen_ , denkt er. _Für dich und für mich._

Und er nickt und versucht nicht zu verstehen warum seine Hand auf dem Beifahrersitz liegt um ihre verschwindende Wärme in seinen Fingern zu spüren.

* * *

Manchmal, wenn sie ihn ansieht, erinnert er sich an das Mädchen in das sich Clark verliebt hat. Er fühlt sich dann alt, väterlich, schuldig.

Er sieht dieses Mädchen nie, wenn sie ihn besucht. Er sieht sie nur wenn er in der Stadt ist und Erledigungen macht und am Talon vorbeikommt und durch die Fensterscheiben blickt.

Dann entdeckt er dieses Mädchen manchmal, wie sie mit Gleichaltrigen umgeht, wie sie über Witze von jungen, gutaussehenden Männern lacht, so wie er einer einmal gewesen ist. Wie sie ihr Haar zurück schmeißt oder interessiert lauscht wenn ihr eine Kellnerin etwas erzählt.

Er bleibt nie lange dort stehen. Ist sich der Glasscheibe zu sehr bewusst, der Tatsache dass es seltsam für einen Mann wie ihn wäre einfach dort hinein zu gehen um ‚Hallo' zu sagen. Das wäre, als würde er eine unsichtbare Linie überschreiten. Als wären sie tatsächlich... _Freunde._

Selbst wenn sie ihn bemerkt und aufsieht, lächelt, nickt er nur ernst, bevor er sich abwendet und weitergeht. Krampfhaft versucht sie hinter sich zu lassen.

Denn es würde sich nicht gehören für Mr Kent, dem Mädchen zu zulächeln das einmal seine Schwiegertochter hätte werden können.

Zumindest kann er sich nicht daran erinnern jemals seinen Vater gesehen zu haben wie er Martha angelächelt hat.

 _Nein. Würde sich nicht gehören._

* * *

Seine Gespräche mit Clark sind stockend und er weiß dass es an ihm liegt, aber er kann es nicht ändern. Er kann keine Worte finden, kann sich nicht auf Martha verlassen die hinter ihm in der Küche steht und Tomaten hackt oder am Tisch sitzt und ihn streng aus blassblauen Augen ansieht.

Nein, er ist auf sich allein gestellt und meistens endet es damit dass Clark sich plötzlich verabschiedet und auflegt. Jonathan kann das verstehen. Es erinnert ihn an das Verhältnis zu seinem eigenen Vater.

Doch er wünscht sich auch, dass dem nicht so wäre.

* * *

Es ist ein Dienstag an dem er von den Auslieferungen nach Hause kommt und sie dort ist. Mit einem Staubtuch in der Hand und einem Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Sie waren nicht da," erklärt sie feixend. ",da hab ich mir gedacht dass ich Sie überrasche."

Er sagt nichts dazu, doch bringt ein dünnes, aber zumindest ehrliches Lächeln zustande.

Sie redet darüber wo sie sauber gemacht hat und dass sie gerade anfangen wollte seine Hemden zu bügeln.

Während sie in der Mitte der Küche bügelt, beginnt er das Essen zu machen. Sie essen schweigend, aber es ist nicht dieses Schweigen das Clark dazu bringt aufzulegen wenn er mit Jonathan telefoniert. Es ist ein leichtes Schweigen, wie der Geruch von Heu, wenn man an einer Farm vorbei fährt.

Als sie geht, inspiziert er die Zimmer die sie sauber gemacht hat und er findet in einigen Ecken noch kleine Staubmäuse und winzige Falten in seinen Hemden, aber er kann sich noch daran erinnern wie Martha geputzt hat.

Jonathan gönnt sich ein Lächeln. Er weiß dass Lana es mit der Zeit lernen wird.

* * *

Das erste Mal ist es nicht einmal so spät, dass es dunkel ist. Die Sonne beginnt gerade erst zu sinken und so ist es noch okay, glaubt er, wenn sie mit ihm auf der Terrasse sitzt und ihm von ihren zahlreichen sozialen Verpflichtungen erzählt: Sitzungen zur Planung von diesem wohltätigem Zweck und jenem Spendenmarathon, während er ab und zu an seinem Bier nippt.

Sie fragt ob er nicht auch aufs Frühlingsfest kommen wird und er zuckt mit den Schultern, sagt, er wisse es noch nicht und das ist die Wahrheit. Die restlichen Tage jedoch fragt er sich ob sie tatsächlich gefragt hat ob _er_ mit _ihr_ hingehen möchte.

Nein, denkt er etwas verschämt, natürlich hat sie das nicht.

Doch dann fragt sie nochmal und noch einmal, weil alle guten Dinge drei sind, sagt sie.

Als er in die Dämmerung hinein ein Ja murmelt ist er erstaunt über sich und sie scheint es auch zu sein, aber sie lächelt. An diesem Abend ist es so dunkel, als sie geht, das er sich fragt, ob es bereits früher dunkel wird oder sie einfach nur immer länger bleibt.

Irgendwo gibt es eine Stimme die hofft, dass sie irgendwann bleiben wird, doch er erstickt diese Stimme, bis er sie nicht mehr hören kann.

* * *

Er hat nicht gewusst dass die Leute über sie reden. Dass sie ihn für kaltherzig halten, für einen alten Bock. Oder sie als Verführerin, als Witwenjägerin, als Lolita bezeichnen. Kommt immer drauf an wen man fragt.

Wenn sie zusammen stehen an einem Stand, wird es für einen Moment still, bevor die Leute wieder beginnen um sie herum zu reden und er zieht es vor allein über das Frühlingsfest zu gehen, denn sie hat sowieso wichtigere Dinge zu tun, als ihre Zeit mit einem alten Mann zu vertrödeln.

Er sagt ihr: „Geh ruhig, deine Freunde warten." und er fürchtet das er sich zu väterlich anhört, zu distanziert, doch das ist alles was er tun kann und er sieht ihr nach, als sie geht.

Der Drang danach ihr nachzugehen äußert sich lediglich darin das er einen Schritt vorwärts tut. Dann hat er sich wieder unter Kontrolle.

* * *

An diesem Abend ist nichts so wie es sein sollte. Sie ist zu still, als er sie nach Haus fährt, erzählt nichts, hält ihren rosafarbenen Mund geschlossen. Beißt auf ihren Lippen herum und er muss sich zusammen reißen auf die Straße zu sehen.

Er kennt diese Spannung und er ist froh das er keine Zwanzigjähriger Junge mehr ist, der sie zur Tür gebracht hätte, um sie dort zu küssen, bis sie sich an die Wand hätten lehnen müssen um nicht zu Boden zu fallen.

So ist sie es die fragt: „Möchten sie noch mit rein kommen, Mr Kent?" als er anhält und keine Anstalten macht auszusteigen.

Ihr Blick ist verhangen, ihre Augen sind Dunkel. Ihre Lippen sind voll und rund wie Blütenköpfe.

„Nein, Danke, Lana." lehnt er ab und lächelt verkniffen, als habe er keine Ahnung was sie impliziert.

Sie sitzt einen Moment bewegungslos auf dem Beifahrersitz. Die Tür ist bereits offen und ein Bein halb draußen, wobei ihr Rock hoch gerutscht ist und das Verlangen seine Finger unter den Stoff zu schieben um ihre Haut zu berühren ist gefährlich stark, weshalb seine Hände um das Lenkrad geschlungen bleiben. Sie berührt die Stelle wo ihr Rock hinauf gerutscht ist und er kann sich nicht sicher sein im Licht des dämmrigem Autolichtes, doch sie scheint zu erröten.

Es passiert schnell und er fragt sich, warum er sie nicht gestoppt hat, doch sie küsst ihn und alles was er tun kann, ist nichts zu tun, bis sie aufhört und erkennt was sie getan hat. Dass es nicht wirklich ihre Gefühle sind. Dass es... Dass es nicht richtig ist.

Doch es ist schwer. Ihre Lippen sind so weich wie sie aussehen. Ihr Geruch so süss wie Zuckerwatte. Sein Körper betrügt ihn und reagiert obwohl sein Verstand ihm gebietet es nicht zu tun.

Jonathan schließt seine Augen nicht. Ihre Lider sind halbgeschlossen, ihre Wimpern flattern unruhig wie Taubenflügel.

Er erwidert ihren Kuss nicht. Ihre Lippen formen ein lautloses 'O', als sie ihn ansieht. Dann steigt Lana plötzlich zu schnell aus, murmelt etwas das eine Entschuldigung sein könnte, bevor die Tür zufällt und sie in die Sicherheit ihres Hauses flieht.

* * *

Als er aufwacht, ist das erste was er hört rhythmisches Piepen. Er glaubt nicht dass er das lange ertragen kann. Er versucht den Kopf zu schütteln, doch alles was er zu Stande bringt ist seine Augen zu öffnen.

Noch bevor seine Sicht klar wird, weiß er wo er ist und wieso und dass die Hand in seiner nicht Marthas ist. Das leise Weinen scheint sich dem Piepen angepasst zu haben, so sehr, dass man es kaum hören kann, aber Jonathan kann ihre Schultern zittern sehen, hört ihr beinahe lautloses Schluchzen trotzdem.

Als sie ihn ansieht, weiß er nicht an wen er sie erinnert und letzten Endes ist es auch egal. Er drückt ihre Hand ein wenig, nur dass sie weiß dass er noch lebt und es ist erstaunlich wie dieses Mädchen strahlen kann, während ihre Tränen ihre Wangen hinab laufen. Ihr Lächeln ist wie ein Sonnenaufgang.

Jonathan murmelt mit kratziger Stimme: „Ist schon gut, Mädchen. Ist schon wieder gut." Während dem sie ihre Wange gegen seine raue Hand drückt und er ihren Atem gegen seine Finger spüren kann, ihre Tränen auf seinem Handrücken trocknen.

Als er aufsieht, kann er die dunklen Augen seines Sohnes auf sich spüren und es ist seltsam, wie ertappt er sich fühlt, wie schlecht, plötzlich, aus dem Nichts heraus obwohl doch nichts passiert ist.

Er möchte Lana seine Hand entziehen, möchte ihr sagen dass dies nicht ihr Platz ist zu weinen, dass sie diesen Platz nicht haben kann, darf. Aber es ist bereits zu spät und er weiß das und so lässt er das Mädchen weinen und kann den Bruch zwischen Clark und sich spüren.

Er weiß was Clark sagen wird und er fühlt sich zu ausgelaugt um etwas davon zu hören. Zu alt, zu froh, zu verliebt.

* * *

Die Wochen nach seiner Entlassung vergehen ereignislos. Kriechen dahin. Er bittet Lana nicht mehr zu kommen, sagt dass es besser so ist und sie nickt, blass und mit dunklen Schatten unter den Augen. Vielleicht hat sie das kommen sehen.

Nun ist er wieder allein. Das ist in Ordnung. Wieder kann er die Töpfe nicht hinaus holen, weil dann die Erinnerungen hochkommen, weil er dunkelbraune Augen sieht und langes nachtschwarzes Haar. Er vermisst ihr Lachen, möchte dass sie das Haus, jedes Zimmer wieder damit anfüllt. Das Gefühl ein Narr zu sein ist so beständig wie die Schuldgefühle.

Er weiß dass es besser so ist. Lana ist zu jung, kann er Clarks Stimme hören. Sie könnte deine Tochter sein. Ja, hat er genickt. Ja. Er kann Clarks fassungslose Stimme hören die ihn nach Martha, nach Mom fragt. Danach ob er sie so schnell vergessen hat. Jonathan kann nichts erwidern.

Clark bleibt nicht lange, verschwindet und nimmt seinen Ärger mit, seine Empörung über etwas, das er nicht versteht und nicht billigt.

Dort steht Jonathan wieder, am Anfang, winkt seinem Sohn hinterher, auch wenn er weiß, dass er sich nicht mehr umdrehen wird um ihm zu winken.

* * *

Als sie diesmal vor seiner Tür steht, ist er nicht abweisend. Überrascht, ja, aber nicht abweisend. Er bittet sie nicht herein und sie verschafft sich keinen Eintritt.

„Mr Kent. Ich bin hier um mich zu entschuldigen, für... Für den Abend auf dem Frühlingsfest. Ich habe mich benommen wie... Wie eine... Und ich..."

Er macht einen Schritt nach vorn und er ist ihr nah, so nah, das er sie sofort zum Schweigen bringt. Er nimmt ihre Hände in seine und hält sie, schaut hinab. Ihre Augen sind riesig; erschrocken, bittend, zweifelnd.

Ihr sanftes Gesicht ist seinem zugewandt, wartend und seine Entscheidung ist hier, er hält sie in seinen offenen Händen.

Es hat keinen Sinn etwas abzuweisen was einem bereits gehört, denkt er, als er die Liebe im Blick des Mädchens erkennt. Und er dankt Martha im Stillen, bevor er sich zu Lana hinab beugt und sie zuerst versuchsweise, dann voller Leidenschaft küsst.

Als er sie wieder loslässt und sie träumerisch seufzt, sagt er leise gegen ihren Mund: „Es wird Zeit für dich mich Jonathan zu nennen."

Sie nickt und presst sich an ihn.

„Ja, Jonathan." Sein Name klingt gut von ihren Lippen, besser als er es sich vorgestellt hat.

THE END

* * *

Falls euch das gefallen hat, lest doch in "Lilac Wine, Redux" herein, was im Grunde genommen die gleiche Geschichte in lang ist ;)


End file.
